


Janvier

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child, Childhood, Children, Gen, Other, child version
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est au cours d'une de ces après-midi glaciales, blanches, silencieuse, que se déroule notre histoire. Une histoire pleine de rires d'enfants et d'habits trop grands, de pères autoritaires et d'amitié impossible... [spoiler-free]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janvier

Des pas qui glissent sur la neige. Petits, tout petits. Le frottement de la toile précieuse des habits. Doucement, tout doucement. Le rythme calme d'une respiration, et légers battements de cœur.  
Minuscules lèvres roses entrouvertes, fines mèches blondes devant le pâle visage. Des yeux couleur orage qui sintillent d'innocence.  
Et les pas qui s'alignent posément, encore et encore. De petits pieds chaussés de bottes noires qui se sentent ailés, le temps de leur première marche.  
Voilà que les roses lèvres s'entrouvrent un peu plus, dévoilant de petites dents couleur de neige. Un rire aigu fuse, presque un cri, presque une plainte. Petites pommettes rougies par le froid venant à la rencontre des pupilles argentées. Le rire qui se répercute cotre les transparents glaçons qui tombent çà et là des hauts toits, si haut pour un si petit personnage.

Deux petites mains nues attrapant les deux autres minuscules mains. Et voici que ce sont deux rires qui rebondissent vivement aux alentours. Une paire de silhouettes hautes comme des arbrisseaux qui valsent au rythme de leur maladresses, attachées l'une à l'autre comme si elles avaient été crées ainsi. Yeux argents fixés au pupilles vertes, regards accrochés ; car il n'y a plus que cela qui compte, désormais.  
Buée de deux respirations maladroites qui se mêle en une fine brume blanche, et qui monte, monte tout doucement, jusqu'au nues, jusqu'à…  
\- Draco, que fais-tu ?  
Une voix forte, une voix sèche, claque dans l'air glacé. Les deux silhouettes rompent leur ineffable lien, effrayées comme de jeunes biches.  
Le petit être blond s'éloigne doucement de l'autre, regard gris terne.  
\- Trainer avec des moldus ! Qu'as-tu donc en tête, mon fils ?  
Et soudain, les yeux ne brillent plus, les rires ne rebondissent plus contre les glaçons désormais simples morceaux de glace opaque. Les pommettes redescendues, les minuscules dents se sont cachées sous les lèvres tremblantes.  
\- Cissy ! Viens chercher ton fils, il va perdre l'équilibre !  
Une grande silhouette souple et rassurante s'approche du petit corps vacillant.  
\- Draco ! Draco, tu marches !  
Un soudain émerveillement saisit aux tripes la seule personne présente y étant sensible. Le frêle corps vacille, et tombe à terre dans un hoquet surpris.  
\- Lucius ! As-tu vu ton…  
Ricanement moqueur de la plus haute des ombres, qui rabat violemment le col de son manteau contre son long cou.  
\- J'ai remarqué, oui. Après tout, c'est le premier pas pour tenir une baguette et ressembler à son père. Allez viens, prends-le, et on rentre au Manoir.  
Pauvre yeux, Ô, pauvres yeux argentés ! Nullement couverts de l'admiration d'un père si prestigieux pourtant !  
Mais bientôt ils trouvèrent une main gantée, un regard bienveillant, et un visage fin rayonnant de félicité.  
Pas un seul mot. Juste ce regard, et voici la petite silhouette à nouveau debout sur ses frêles jambes.  
Et puis des pas qui glissent dans la neige. Petits, tout petits. Et le frottements de la toile précieuse des habits.  
Une minuscule main dans la grande.  
Froide brise sur les ombres brumeuses, qui partent dans le loin.

Mais reste la deuxième petite forme, vacillant seule dans la neige immaculée.  
\- Où est ce gamin, bon sang ? Ahah ! Il est là, Pétunia, le gosse est là ! Digne de ses parents, bon à rien sauf à flâner ! S'est débrouillé pour marcher avant les gens normaux, juste pour se sauver… Allez, viens ! Je ne vais pas venir te chercher !  
Large silhouette fulminante, et petite ombre brune la rejoignant docilement… Yeux émeraudes cachés dans le col trop grand de ses habits aux couleurs criardes.  
\- Stupide gamin… Stupide et inutile ! Dis-moi, le môme, à quoi sers-tu ? À part à détruire la vie d'honnêtes gens normaux ? À rien. Non, mon garçon ! À rien. Et tu ne serviras jamais à rien !  
S'il savait, Ô, s'il savait, ou s'il comprenait au moins ! Mais non. Alors sa main attrape celle de l'enfant sans ménagement, et les deux ombres s'éloignent dans la brume de novembre.

Quel triste terrain il reste en vérité ! Quand il n'y a plus de petits pas dans la neige, ni de frottements d'habits, ni de calmes respirations. Quel triste lieu que celui-ci !  
Si tu passes, Ô lecteur, sur une terre enneigée et glaciale, où les glaçons tombent des hauts toits, si hauts, même pour toi, alors empresse-toi de t'en éloigner. Car c'est dans un lieu comme celui-ci que vient d'être rompu le charme d'un lien enfantin et innocent, un lien qui nous parait si improbable à présent. Mais après tout, tout est possible, quand on est haut comme un arbrisseau, et qu'on valse au rythme de ses maladresses.


End file.
